Mia "Mexi" Rosaria (APH Mexico)
Mia "Mexi" Rosaria One of the many fanmade characters of the personification of Mexico in the webcomic/manga/anime/ of ''Hetalia Axis Powers. ''メキシコ(Mekishiko) Background and Personanality Mexico started out as the daughter of her father Azteca(Human name unknown). This lasted from (1325 to 1521). After the fall of the Aztec Empire, she (and other centeral American nations the Captaincy General of Guatemala) became part of Nueva España under the care of Spain's(Antonio Fernandez Carriedo). She in particular slowly catching on to his carefree personality even though it sometimes got on her nerves. Both of them had a bumpy start due to Mexico's insistance on practicing Aztec Tradition, stubborn nature and grudge towards him, but it later died off as she grew up and eventually mentally matured. Due to her gender, she was'nt allowed to be taught how to fight, but she managed to at least some things although amateur. As she grew into young adulthood, she decided that she should'nt be spanish territory any longer, ((With some help and influence of her people)) She declared independence in September 16,1810, and later became officialy independent in 1821. Due to a strong sense of nationalism, Guatemala and 4 other central american nations broke away in 1825. In the mid-late 1820s-1830s Mexico decided to promote Americans to emegrate to the scarce land of Texas. As time progressed, policies were being challenged. That and America's idea of Manifest Destiny let to disputesUnfourtantly, tensions grew between neighboring nations as they headed towards the inevitable. Not wanting to grant Texas the freedom he/she desired, Mexico had caused the Alamo; angering America. Soon the Mexican-American war began (1845) resulting into a major defeat for Mexico. Due to her stubborness and insistence to win, she had lost a lot more than necessary. Mexico faced even more challenges later on. Starting with French intervention (1862-67) [Which was later overcame by the battle of. Puebla -Cinco De Mayo. And later on the Mexican Revolution in 1910. Just to name a few. Mexico's personality is carefree, loving, kind. She can also be stubborn, cocky and instant and reckless. She prefers not to fight if its senseless violence, but continues to have sudden cravings for a good fight, which is constantly causing her to find herself in risky and dangerous situations. She drinks tequila once in a while, but dos'nt go crazy and rarley gets drunk. Her favorite Mexican foods include: Tortas (Her main favorite) Tacos, Pan Dulce, Mexican chocolate, and Mexican spicy foods such as enchiladas. Her favorite animal is unknown,or rather undecided. She has a Golden eagle named Monte. Her social skills are average but doesn't mind socializing with others. She has serious pride, and can be stubborn and cocky because of it. She does feel some empathy for others. On a downside she can be a ticking time bomb of anger depending on stress. 'Realationships Mexico attempts gets along with mostly every nation. However, she does not get involved with most international issues, becuase her hands are constantly tied with issues in her nation. Thus not making many close friends. She's close in particular Spain (Since the war of Mexican independence barley affected their relationship), and the majority of Latin America. America and her are on good terms with each other, even though they have childish, competitive arguements every once in a while. She's very close to the states but holds slme grudges close with her. Her pen name "Mexi" Is the only pen name she wants to be called by those she allows to call her by her pen name. Apperance and Likes/Other Facts Mexico's appearnace is natural long curly/wavy chocolate brown hair, and bright carmel, orange-brown eyes. She also has a small curl at the tip. Most of the time she wears a rose red dress with green ribbons and white ruffles (The colors of her flag). Some of her hair is held back by a hair clip, which is decorated by a red, green, or white rose (Her prefrence is a the red rose).She also likes to wear her brown hiker boots.Her uniform is a greyish brown with two bandoleers, a red belt, 'puffed pants',brown boots,and a red bow at the top. Other clothing includes white dresses and a red ribbon/scarf tied around her neck and red/pink shoes. -She beives in spirits and magic, too,even became friends with Death, is freaked out by aliens though. Is a big fan of celebrating day of the Dead. -A talented artist and cook, most of time draws landscapes of her home or makes tasty and sweet art, also plays instruments such as the guitar, trumpet. Has a hard time cooking american food, making it much more spicier or of exaggerated proportion. -Dos'nt consider most horror movies scary, in fact she considers them funny and just laughs whenever she watches them. Unless they're based of true stories. She also prefers to watch sports over Telenovelas, which she cannot stand. - Loves monarch butterflies.even goes to the forestes where they migrate to during the winter. - Loves to tend gardens and is very talented when it comes to agriculture. Enjoys growing in particular, Oranges and avocados. -Loves rough housing with close friends and enjoys watching a fight once in a while. -Keeps her crushes a secret, even though most are trivial. -Very athletic, plays soccer as her favored sport. (Even though is more talk than walk)i -Gets very cocky and stubborn and of course proud -Thanks for reading this article!:):)- NOTE: Art and name belong to: https://plus.google.com/101510798960968767153 Category:Mexico Category:Female Characters Category:Fanmade characters